Lights Soul
by LightsKiraQueen
Summary: What if Light's soul didn't go into mu. What if it suddenly divided itself. Half into mu, and half into someone. His chosen one?
1. Part 1

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, or any of the charaters in it. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do.

****

A/N: Heyyy this is LightsKiraQueen, or LKQ, or aka ToshiroFangirl93. This is my new fan fic. It was inspired by a text message. (x]) and it involves me, and my friend, who also inspried me. I changed our names, but they are very similar to our real ones. Jess=Jamie, Alexa=Alice. those are the only two real life people in this story. chyeah. so I hop you enjoy the story, and and if you have not read the final volume in DeathNote, DO NOT READ THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW TEMPTING IT IS. trust me. you'll thank me for this later.  
Now have fun. ^.^

btw, sorry if there are grammar errors. i don't realize what i type sometimes.

* * *

Part 1. (Contains major spoilers from the final chapter in Book 12. Don't continue if you haven't read the last volume.)

1.28.

"You.. STOP IT!" Light Yagami called. He ran towards Ryuk, who was writing his name in the DeathNote. The attempt was futile, because Light just fell through him.

"I was kind of expecting you to get out of this one, but if I'm your last resort... you really are done for." Ryuk said. "You've eased my boredom for quite a long time, haven't you? It was a lot of fun." He showed Light the notebook. With his name on the page.

"A-Am I going to die?! I'm going to die!" Light yelled, panicking now.

"That's right. In forty seconds, you'll have a heart attack. It's already been decided upón." Ryuk answered, still holding up the note.

"I- I'm going to die." Light said, "N..n-no..I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE DAMN IT! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He reached up to Ryuk, begging him for mercy.

"You sound so undignified. It's not like you, Light." Ryuk stated. "I told you in the beginning that I would be the one writing your name in the notebook when you die. That is the rule between the shinigami who brings the notebook into the human realm and the first human who picks up the notebook. If they put you in prison, who knows when you'll die? I don't want to just lie arounf waiting for you to die, so it's all over. You should die right here."

Light wasn't convinced, he was desperate to live. "Do something! I know there's a way out of it, Ryuk!"

"Once a name is written down in the Death Note, you can't do nothing about it. You more then anybody else here should know that." Ryuk said, looking down at him. "Goodbye, Light Yagami."

It was quiet in the warehouse.

"Light." Matsuda said.

"What is it this time, sympathy?" Aizawa said. Just moments before Matsuda had shot at Light, aiming to kill him for betraying them.

**I'm going to die in a few more seconds! No, I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!**

_"Don't think that any human who's used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell. You'll find out about that after you die." Ryuk told Light. _

_"Can't go to heaven or Hell... That's told me everything, Ryuk." Light said._

_"Huh? What?" Ryuk was confused._

_'It just means there is no Heaven or Hell, right?_

_"You really are something." Ryuk smirked,"I thought all humans seriously believed in heaven and hell, but.. yeah, you're absoultly right. There is no heaven or hell. No matter what you do while you're alive, all humans go to the same place once you die. Death is equal." _

**No, I don't want to die!**

"Aaargh! I don't want to die! I don't want to go!"

Just then, the timer hit one. Light Yagami's final second.

"D..Damn it..." Were his last words.

As he layed there, something different happened. The two halves of his soul, the good and evil seperated. And the good went to mu.

Evil went to find someone who followed the same method as Light. Who thought that the bad should suffer and create a world of only the good.

* * *

**If you don't understand the ending, it just says that his soul seperated. The good from evil, and the evil went to find someone new, while the good went to mu. **

**Part two will come soon. ^.^**


	2. Part 2

**Yeah i had already written part two down, so i decided to put it up. yay! **

* * *

Part 2.

The Chosen One.

* * *

Three Months later.

* * *

Jamie Turran was in school. She yawned and looked out the window. What she saw was what she was against. Someone robbing the convient store across from her school.

**Ugh, the bad should really pay.**

America was a horrible country. No one followed the law, and the police were shit when it came to working for it. But being only a freshmen meant nothing to the world.

No one listens to a fifteen year old. Not even a whole class of them. But that's what Kira did. Her wishes were granted because of him.

but he's been missing for three months and even she knew he was found and killed.

Kira was her hero.

Jamie looked ahead and saw a note on her desk. She opened it and saw it was from her friend Alice.

"Hey, did you see that? You are right, the police are stupid." Jamie smiled to herself. Alice agreed with her on everything except that they should die.

She was against the death penalty, and her idea of death.

Jamie wrote back, "Yeah, I saw. This world is crap." She then tossed it on her desk and put her attention to the teacher.

Finally the last bell rang and they gathered their books and walked out the class.

* * *

Now switching to Jamie Pov.

* * *

"So did you finish the project yet?" Alice asked me.

"Which one?" I asked. I looked at her. She was taller then me, as everyone else is. Her hair, short and butchered by herself, was messy and pulled into a small ponytail.

"The History one." She said.

I shook my head. "No." I grabbed a lock of my hair and played with it. When I got to my locker, and opened it, I grabbed my history folder, "Maybe I should start. You too." I looked at her, knowing she never did.

"I started!" She said. "Like a really small thing, but I started."

I laughed. "Well, text you later tonight. Got to go."

"Bye!" She called after me. I threw a wave over my shoulder and walked to the corner to wait for my grandparents. I pulled out my ipod from my bag and started to listen to it. I dropped my books on the ground and before I sat down, I saw a black notebook near the street. I ignored it, but my curiousity got the best of me and I picked it up. As I touched it, a strange feeling ran threw me. I shook off the feeling and looked threw the book. Many names were written in it, and the cover, which really scared me, said Death Note.

"What the hell is a death note?" I muttered to myself. The front cover had what seemed like a bunch of rules. "The human who's name is written in this note shall die." I laughed to myself, thinking this is a joke book.

I flipped to the last page, the one with one name written on it. "Light Yagami." I read.

Suddenly a strange vision of a boy laying dead in a wearhouse flashed through my mind. I threw the book down on the ground. "This is too creepy."

I walked back to my books and resumed listening to my music. But my mind was on the book.

Later I was riding in the back of my grandparents, holding the book in my hands. **Maybe this can be the answer. Maybe this is what Kira used to kill people. **

When I got home, I went straight into my room and put the book on my desk. I locked my door and started to read the instructions.

"The human who's name is written in this note shall die."

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected."

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person willl simply die of a heart attack."

"After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

This seemed to be a joke, but I had to know for sure. I turned on the news, the one source I knew that would have something of a murder or a robbery or anything.

Sure enough, the news was talking more about how horrible this world was. And it was live.

"A man, Harrison Jekles, was found guilty of murdering a family of 3, but leaving one survivor. He is now being held in custody, while the jury decide how long he'll get in prison." The news reporter said. They hada picture of him on the screen, with his name.

I smirked to myself, and opened the book. I grabbed a pen and wrote his name. I waited 40 seconds.  
"Prison? Really? He murdered a whole family! And he gets PRISON!?" I said to myself. "Just shows how damn stupid this law is."

20 seconds left. I never thought of how fun waiting for someone to die was. No matter how cruel it was, he deserved it.

"This just in!" The reporter shouted. I smiled. "Harrison just dropped dead of a heart attack!" She paused for a moment."Could Kira be back?"

"Yes." I said to myself. "This is excatly how he killed. This is why so many names are in here.

"Because he was cruel and heartless, but eased my boredom." A creepy voice came from behind me. I jumped and hesitated to turn around.

But when I did, I wish I hadn't.

What was standing in front of me was a huge monster thing. It's eyes were yellowish and red. It's mouth extended to the ears, which had a earring of a heart on the left ear. It's hair stood high, and spiky. This thing was at least seven feet high, and damn scary. the arms were almost the size of it's body, and the legs were long.

"I'm Ryuk, and you found my book." It said.

I looked at the book on my desk. "This is yours?" I didn't ask the obvious questions, like "What are you, how the hell did you get in here, and shit."

He nodded. "As I was flying away, it slipped out of my hands, and landed near you. I see you know how to use it. Since you already killed one person."

"Well, this world is rotten, and people like that don't deserve to be alive." I answered.

Ryuk looked down at me, curious. "I see. Looks like Light Yagami's evil has been passed on to you."

As he said the name, my mind flashed the vision I had earlier.

"Wait. Light Yagami was Kira!?" He nodded. So it was true. The original Kira was dead. And his evil was passed down to.. me? "Why me?" I asked out loud.

"Maybe because you, like Light, can do this." Ryuk said, "But you should be warned. The second you wrote that name in that book, you can go to neither Heaven nor hell, but Mu, which is nothingness."

I shrugged. "I don't believe in either heaven or hell. And I know neither exist. So that doesn't bother me." I looked at him. "Can you tell me about Light? And what he did?" I asked.

"Normally, shinigami, like me, can't tell humans who've touched the DeathNote about the previous owners. But since you have a part of him within you, I think I can." He said. "For some apples."

I smiled. "Deal."


	3. Part 3

Part 3.

Apples For Secrets.

* * *

I left the grocery, holding a bag of ten apples.

"How much are those apples?" Ryuk asked me. He floated above me, looking into the bag.

"Six cents a peice." I answered. Just then I felt my phone vibrate. "Hold on." I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text message from Alice. "Can you hold this?" I asked Ryuk.

"Wouldn't it be kind of strange that people would see a bag floating next to you?" He asked, almost laughing.

"You mean people can't see you?" I said. "That explains why mom didn't freak out. She couldn't see you." I looked at my phone and read the message.

"Wanna go see a movie sat? it's cheeper cause of the economy now." Alice said.

I typed back, damn bag didn't have handles, so I struggled to type "sure." When I went to press send, a freakish dog came out of no where, and I tried to avoid it, but wound up tripping over it. Spilling the apples. "Damn it!" I said to myself. I crawled on the ground, trying to pick up the apples. When I had them all, I grabbed my phone, pressed send, and walked on. I felt the stares and snickers of the people who didn't bother to help me.

Those are the bad people.

When we were in a safe area to talk, "Why did you want to know how much these apples were?" I asked Ryuk.

"So I can add up how many secrets I can tell you. I thought I can do 1 secret every 2 cents, which is 3 secrets per apple. You have 10 apples, so that mean I tell you umm.." He counted on his fingers for a bit. "30 secrets."

"Okay sounds like a good trade." I said.

When we got home, I walked into my room, with the bag and took out one apple. "Okay. Let's start." I gave him the apple and he told me three things about the way you can kill, how to kill a shinigami, and about Light. We got through 5 apples, and he was done telling me secrets.

But the more I learned about Light, the more connected to him I felt. His evilness resides in me though.  
"I have to start my homework." I said, looking at the clock, which read 8:43. I grabbed my bag, and pulled out my math book.

While texting Alice, and doing my homework, I asked her a vital question, which would tell me if she was a friend or enemy. "What did you think of Kira?"

I waited for a reply, while figureing out the square root of 13 without a calculator, which I finally used. My phone vibrated and I looked at what she said, "He meant good, and when he was around, our world was better. But he killed millions of people, which is still horrible." She was in between. Damn. It would have been nice to know if she said one thing or the other.

When I was done homework, around 9:30, I opened the notebook, and flipped through the many pages of people that Light killed, how many torn peices there were, and how many descriptions. "Can you kill someone on a torn peice?" I asked Ryuk. He nodded.

"Light killed many people like that. Possibly about 15." I looked at the book as he named a few. Hmm.. I turned on the tv and watched the news.

Up until three months ago, I never watched the news. But then one day all that changed. I've always thought that the bad should suffer, and I admired Kira since the beginning. But since Kira disappeared, I've felt more and more like him.

And since then, I have not been afraid of death.

I wrote down the only three criminals shown on tv names in the notebook. I was about to turn off the tv when I heard something that caught my attention.

"It seems to me that Kira is back." Alex Hopper, the most annoying person on tv said. "He's been gone for three months now, but recently a criminal was killed yesterday, just after his name and face were shown on tv."

"So that means what?" The other reporter said. She looked at him, curious. "What are you saying about Kira?"

Alex looked at the camera, then his eyes widened, so did the other reporters.

"Three criminals were just found dead. Three that we just showed on tv!" She yelled.

"This proves it! Kira is back!" He yelled. He stood up and put his hands on the table. "We don't need your help, Kira! We have the death penalty!" He was serious.

"Don't need Kira's help?" I said to myself. "This is blasphemy! Of course you need Kira! The police are no good without him! I mean her!"

"Kira, you are a ruthless murderer! You are the only thing that deserves to die!" He yelled. He was asking for death. And I'll give it to him.

I took out the book and wrote his name down. "This is for Kira."

Moments later, he was dead.

"Ryuk. Let's talk some more." I gave him one apple and he told me about Light's three main enemy's. L, Mello, and Near. Near being the only one still alive.

Alice called me, about twenty minutes later,  
"Hey, did you see the news? What happened to that guy?" She said. A little anxiety in her voice.

"Yea I saw it. He had it coming you know." I said casualy.

She was silent. "What are you saying Jamie? That Kira is righteous?"

"I'm not saying that he isn't. But the way he was screaming at Kira, the hatred in his voice was saying that he deserved it." I said.

Awkward silence. "No he didn't. And you know he didn't." She was getting defensive. Was she on the side against Kira?

"I know he did." I was defensive too, but to my beliefs.

"What is up with you? Ever since Kira dissappeared, you've changed. It's scaring me." Alice said, concerned.

"Everyone changes. And I'm sorry I'm scaring you, but this is life, Kira is back. And you just won't accept that." I said. I hung up.

I might have just revealed something I shouldn't have.

* * *

**Omg, what will happen next? I don't even know.**

**So yea. this one had too much math in it. I hate this one. teehee no i don't. **

**anyway part 4 sould be up byyy.... either tomorrow or thursday. ;}**


	4. Part 4

**I almost didn't finish this tonight! as i promised, it was up. this may seem familar to all you DN fans out there.**

* * *

Part 4.

Deal.

I smacked myself in the forehead. "Dammit! I could have just blown everything!" I said. I just told Alice that Kira was back. That was like saying I wa_s_ Kira.

"You have part of Light in you, but it's definitly not the genius part." Ryuk said laughing. I wanted to smack him. But I know I would fall through.

"Shut up." I told him. I walked to my bed, exausted and tired. Today was a really long day.

"Wanna know something for free?" Ryuk asked.

"Sure." I just wanted to sleep. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday.

Ryuk sat down next to my bed, "Well, there's this trade you can make with the shinigami, for their eyes."

I looked at him curiously, "Wait, we make a trade and you go blind?"

He laughed. "No, just the shinigami eyes. It's like contacts. You put them on and you can see everyone's true name and lifespan. But there's a cost."

"Like I haven't given up enough already." I sarcastically said. "What's the cost?"

Ryuk smiled, "I give you the eyes, for half your life."

My eyes widened at that. "Half my life? Like if I were to die when I'm 50, you can cut it to 25?"

He nodded. "Uh huh. You'll never have to worry about learning people's names with the eyes."

But is it really worth it? Half my life.

Ryuk said he would not be on my side. He's just waiting til I die. Which means that he wouldn't tell me anyone's real name if they were using an alias.

It would be nice to kill Near before he gets to me.

But really. I don't know when I'm going to die. And I don't want to die sooner.

"Let me sleep on it." I said. He nodded. "G'night." I mumbled and rolled over and fell asleep.

I had a strange dream. I was standing in a deserted warehouse. Only me, and someone in front of me. With his back to me.

"Take on the role of Kira. And become the Goddess. You are the chosen one. Make this world what I dreamed of making it." He said.

He turned to face me and I saw that it was Light Yagami. We were in the warehouse he was killed in.

"Jamie Turran, you are Kira now." I was about to say something when the light of the sun came into the warehouse and blinded me. I opened my eyes, and realized it was morning. I looked at my clock and it read 9:00.

"Already?" I complained. I sat up and thought about what he told me in the dream. I'm the chosen one?

I got up out of bed and took a shower. When I was done all the morning crap, I started to write names in the Death Note. It took me a few hours though, because I had to look up criminals names and it was not easy.

Later I got an email telling me to get to the movies. So I grabbed my bag, and cell, and tore a peice of the notebook out, stuffed it in my pocket, and walked out the house, too the theatre. I saw Alice outside waiting for me.

"They sold out." She said, when I walked up.

"Really?" I said, "That sucks."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Lets go to the mall then."

"Yay!" I said. We walked to the mall, which was right across the street. We sat in the food court and talked about stuff.

"I didn't mean to make you mad yesterday." Alice said, sipping her drink.

I looked from my phone to her, "It's okay." I said. What was she getting at?

"I mean, I know you are a great supporter of Kira and all. But I'm not."

"I know." Looking back at my phone, "You pretty much said so yesterday."

She looked away. "Kira is evil, and I've always hated him. Now that he's back, I can't help but think that this time he's closer."

I tried to stop myself from screaming that Kira is righteous. But when she added the last part, my voice dropped down to a wisper. She is smart. But Alice getting this kind of feeling means she's usually right. She always was.

"C-Closer?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Like in America, or this state." She said. "Just really close."

She had no idea just how close Kira was to her. Sitting at the same damn table with her.

But what she doesn't know is that she hates my alter ego. This is going to be so freaking hard to do.

"We better get going." I said. I saw Alice's eyes move to behind me.

I turned and saw a man standing on a table with a gun in their hands. Pointing it straight at Alice and some people behind her.  
"Listen up!" He shouted. "No one move! No one speak! And nothing bad happens." He then pointed the gun at me. "Understand?"

When I didn't say 'yes' or whatever, he got off the table. "I asked you a question." He walked up to me.  
Damn, why was this happening? "You know, Kira will kill you if you kill anyone." I said.

"Eh? Smart ass huh?" He sneared.

"Jamie! Just shut up and say understand!" Alice said behind me. "He might kill you!"

"I doubt that's even loaded." I said.  
He glared at me and Alice. "Look, both of you shut up!" He pointed the gun at a random man, "It's loaded!" He shot the man, and the man died.

Why didn't I make the damn trade?

"Now! If anyone decides to make any stupid mo-!" He was cut off in mid-sentence. He grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. Trying my best to act scared, I backed away. A paramedic ran up as this guy fell, and grabbed his wrist.

"He's dead!" The medic yelled.

I looked back at Alice, and she wasn't looking at the body, but me. I quickly turned my attention to the man lying on the ground. Suddenly a messed with voice came over the loud speaker.

"Listen, I'm not Kira, but I did kill both those men! They were both criminals who deserved to die!" Everyone started to panic as he talked.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. "Is this guy for real?"

"Kira is in this building!" The voice said. I felt my heart stop. This 'Kira' was going to blow my cover. "Kira, I know you are listening. I'm on your side! Let me help you!"

Alice walked up next to me. "Let's get out of here."

"No," I said. When I saw the puzzled look on her face, I explained, "I want to hear this. There are two Kira's."

Alice rolled her eyes. "No shit. I have to talk to you about something." She said.  
"Kira! I want to meet you!" I gave in to Alice and we started walking to the exit. The voice droned on and on.

When we were safely outside, Alice stopped and faced me. "What was that about?"

I gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Of course I knew.

"You could have gotten killed. If he shot you instead of that other man."

"But I wasn't." I said. "Look, it's over and we are safe." I walked on, but she grabbed my hood, and pulled me back.

"That's not all."

"What?" I said, annoyed.

"You told him that he could be killed by Kira, and one minute later, he dies." She paused. "Explain that."

My eyes widened. "Are you accusing me of being Kira?"

"No, but it's strange."

I shrugged. "I don't know and don't care."

"Jamie?" She started.

"What?"

"Are you Kira, or not?" She asked.

I looked at her. "No." I lied.

"Good, cause I don't know what I would do if my best friend was Kira."

Damn. I have to keep everything from her now.

* * *

**Oh, originality runs big in my family. Part 5 by sunday I promise. but i have like 4 projects due next week. so not a real promise.....**


	5. Part 5

**

* * *

**

Okay, i lied. i said sunday, but I post it Thursday. shoot me now. anyway. i've been loaded with projects and stuff and i couldn't keep up with everything.

* * *

Part 5.

Kira 2?

I walked into my home, and up to my room. I looked at Ryuk, who was with me the entire time. "I have a few questions."

"Go ahead." He said.

I sat down on my bed, "One. Did you see another shinigami at the mall?"

"I can tell you yeah, but not to who it belonged too." He answered. No help much, but that told me that their was a second Kira.

I looked at the floor. "And two, if I make the deal with you, can you tell me how long I would have to live?"

He shook his head. "No, it's forbidden. It's like telling a student the answers to a test. You would be cheating life."

I sighed. "Dammit." I walked to my desk. "I thought you could tell me." I sat down in front my laptop. "Now I just have to figure out Near's real name." I looked at Ryuk. And smiled. A big one.

"What?" He asked.

"If I give you an apple, would you tell me his name?" I asked sweetly.

"No." He didn't hesitate. "Not at all."

I grabbed one of the apples, "Not even for a sweet, juicey, red apple?" I tried my hardest to seduce him into it.

It was working. I saw disgusting looking drool come out of his half open mouth, and his eyes gaze into the apple.

"I'll give you the apple for the name, and nothing else." I said.

"Fine!" He said. "It was Nate River." Ryuk grabbed the apple and shoved it in his mouth whole.

I smiled. I had gotten what I wanted most. Nate River. I have to plan your death a little more carefully. If I kill you now, things can happen. But if I wait, worse things can happen. I know how good you were at destroying Light. But you won't kill me off.

I wrote down his name on a memo sheet to save it for later. I yawned and saw that it was a little past 10. Damn the days go by fast.

But I couldn't sleep now. I had to figure out a way to keep my identity safe. Espically from Alice.

Or maybe I should tell her. However, she hates Kira, which means she hates me.

But she doesn't know it.

If I kill people around my school schedule, the people may start to suggest it's a student.

Hm, can I determine the time of death? At the same time control them?

I decided to find out. So I wrote down a criminals name that I saw earlier, and wrote down "Suicide at 4:30 am. Before killing himself, he writes a suicide note saying:

_'I regret what I did. But there is no way out._

_Would you have spared me? No._

_Otherwise I could be out._

_Regretting this is my life now._

_Shit, this is shit._

_Help Me. _

_I thank you if you forgive me._

_Please do._

_Killing them was wrong. _

_I never meant to. But I did._

_Really, I was crazy at the time._

_And I never meant to pop. '_

Anyone smart enough would notice the secret message in it. If Near is smart enough, he'll figure it out.

He might think Light is back, or there's a new Kira.

Maybe he might get suspicioius about only Americans dieing.

I thought more about how to use the note.

----

An hour earlier

---

I walked the empty streets home. Jamie was gone, and I was alone.

My mind kept replaying the scene in the mall. How she so stupidly stood up to the guy, almost getting herself killed. Telling him that Kira was gonna kill him, then 60 seconds later. He died.

My mind was telling me that the look in her eyes, when she told me she wasn't Kira, was not the truth.

If she was Kira, I could possibly be a target if I accuse her. But would she have the heart to kill me?

She would be the only suspect if I died at Kira's hands.

"Please don't be Kira, Jamie." I said softly too myself.

I thought about Kira's killings lately and thought something was weird about it. The killings started yesterday, after school ended. So it has to be a student.

And it has to be here. There was only one serial killer known around the world killed, the others were criminals were only known here.

Then it hit me. It has to be Jamie! If Kira was smart enough, he'd, or she, would spread the killings out around the globe.

Jamie, who's not the brightest, wouldn't know how to hack into the FBI criminal file.

But then, Jamie isn't the only dumb person.

I can't tell her that I think she is Kira though, she might kill me. This time for real.

She's a good liar. She always said she was able to lie her way out of detention or so. But I can't tell if she was lieing to me or not.

I walked into my house, and into my room. Mom was asleep. Didn't feel like going to sleep so I layed down on my bed and thought about today.

My whole mind really revolved around the phone call last night.

Just something told me that she was telling me something in a message.

But I couldn't think.

If she was Kira, what would I do? I wouldn't turn her in. What kind of friend would I be then? I most definatly wouldn't be normal around her anymore.

I was deep in thought when I saw a small glow coming from my laptop. I opened it up and saw a big L on it.

"Alice Kelve. Listen to me, I'm L." It said. It was a very screwed up voice, changed. "You have to discover who Kira is. Light Yagami was the original Kira, but the new one is near you." I cocked my head. What the hell? "You are L."

* * *

**Ohhh a twist. hehehe, what will happen with the two friends?**


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Light vs. L. Again.

I jerked awake. I realized it was just a dream. But what was it about? And who the hell is L?

Light Yagami? Was this supposed to tell me something? I rolled over and tried to fall asleep again, tired. But I couldn't fall asleep. I'm L? Who was he? I grabbed my laptop and tried to look him up. The only thing that came up was the alphabet. Damn.

What idiot is named L?

I spent the rest of the night trying to find out who he was.

At about 5 in the morning, I had found out a few things about him. He was a world known detective and grew up in the Wammy house. He had two successors, one of which was dead. Kira.

I put may laptop aside and more exausted then hours ago, I fell asleep almost instantly, but the dream I had wasn't very pleasent.

There was a figure standing up, and something laying on the ground. The figure was Jamie, and she was smiling, like she won.

And the thing on the gound was me. Dead.

--

The Next Day

--

"Noo.. I don't want to die!" I screamed. I jerked away from the person in front of me, and fell to the ground. Little did I know I was at my desk and I fell out the chair, waking up from the dream.

I heard Ryuk laugh softly behind me. I have to be his comedy show. He's laughed at everything I've done almost.

What was I doing before I fell asleep? Damn it, I can't remember.

Oh yeah, trying to figure out the second Kira crap.

"Ryuk, did this happen before?" I turned around in my chair to face him. "Because in my dream, a blonde and a shinigami kept appearing."

He nodded. "Yep. That was probably Misa Amane,or Misa Misa. And the shinigami was Rem, but she was killed."

"Is Misa still alive?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." I then turned around to face my computer, and in the search engine, typed in Misa Amane. Pictures of a blonde girl with blonde hair and two high pigtails popped up. She must have been famous. Underneath it said "Results for Misa Amane: Movie star and model."

"Can you tell me?" I asked. He leaned in and looked at the pictures.

"No. Her lifespan, nor her name is there." I sighed. "Anyway, Light made her forfeit ownership of the Death Note before he was discovered. So she knows nothing about being the second Kira."

I nodded. Then as I was about to close out, when a article caught my eye. "Misa Amane found in her home with note..." I read aloud. I clicked on it and continued reading.

"Misa Amane found in her home with note claiming that since her love died, she would too. "It's a shame she had to die," Touta Matsuda, of the Japanese Task Force, commented. "We were going to her home to tell her that Light was dead, because we hadn't told her right away, and when we got there, the door was locked, and she wouldn't answer it. So we broke the door down, and we saw her lying there." Sources say that she killed herself because the man she was to marry, Light Yagami, who's father, Soichiro Yagami, leader of the Japanese Task force, was killed by a freak bomb accident just a few months earlier, was accused of being Kira, and died in a warehouse just days before. Light Yagami, a straight-A student in both high school and college, was accused of being Kira by the SPK(Special Provision for Kira). Light, who was shot by Matsuda, was found dead. The witnesses say he suffered a heart attack, and say Kira killed him. Misa Amane, who shot herself, was madly in love with Light, and was going to marry him if they hadn't met their fates. Her suicide note had said:

'I had found out Light was dead, because a big part of my heart dropped. I don't know how, and I don't care. All I care about is that he's gone, and I'm dieing a little on the inside, So I may as well finish the job. As much as I love being alive, I'd rather be with Light. Signed, Misa Amane' "

I leaned back in my chair. "I may have to get rid of the SPK and Task force members as well as Near." I got up and decided to get something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. My mom was in there as well.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning.." I mumbled back. I poured the cereal into the bowl and poured milk over it.

"You have been closed up in your room these past few days. You okay?" She asked.

I nodded. The last thing I need is mom getting in my business. "I'm fine. Just really busy with the end of the year coming up."

She smiled. "Okay. As long as you aren't doing anything crazy like acting like Kira, then I'm okay." My eyes widened and I dropped the bowl. Glass, cereal, and milk splashed and shattered everywhere.

What has she heard?

With all that's been going on, I forgot my room is not soundproof.

"Jamie! What did you do!?" Mom yelled. She threw a rag at me, and I bent down and started to wipe up the milk and cereal while she picked up the bowl. At the same time, Ryuk was chomping on an apple, laughing his ass off.

I stood up when I had gotten most of the stuff up and dropped the rag into the sink. I faced my mom and she was looking at me worried.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She asked. She walked up to me and put her hand on my forehead. I backed away.

"I'm fine!" I said. "I told you that already!" I walked out of the kitchen, and into my room.

Damn it. Mom and dad may have heard everything. Let me think. They weren't home on Friday so they didn't hear any of that. Saturday, damn. I was out most of the time though.  
"Jamie!" Mom was calling me. "Can you come here please?"

I walked out my room, closing my door behind me, and walked into the living room. On the tv was the news and it was broadcasting what happened last night.

"We turn over to John to hear of the news." The reporter said. In the box next to her head had a small picture of the mall, and it had police signs all over it.

"Thanks Laura." He said. "I'm standing in front the Brookwill Mall where just last night two men, both criminals, were killed by Kira." He walked into the mall. It was completely deserted except for the poilce. They showed the chalk outlines and the gun used by the man who confronted me. "It was in the food court where a man, Terry O'Connell, shot and killed a man, and almost killed a young girl and her friend. We didn't get to speak to either of the girls, but we did get to talk to a witness to the double murder." He paused for a moment and a clip of a women came up.

"There were two girls. One stood up and threatened him, something that Kira was going to kill him. The other girl just stood there, she tried to stop her, but then gave up. And about a minute after the first girl said that thing about Kira, he died."

"There you have it." The clip went off, and John came back. "Just moments after the man died, a person came over the loudspeaker, claiming to be the second Kira, saying that the real Kira was in the building." He looked down at a sheet of paper in his hand. " The Special Provision for Kira say that it's only obvious that the real Kira was there, or else Kira 2 would have never killed them. So Kira has to be in our state. Back to you Laura."

Mom turned to face me. "You went to the mall last night, didn't you?"

I swallowed. And nodded. "Yeah..."

"You didn't happen to notice anything, did you?" She got closer and put her hands on my arms, "Or do anything."

"Mom.." I started. "Kira comes back,and all you're worrying about is that I'm not Kira?" I really don't care what she'd say. "I'm not Kira! Why the hell would you think I'm a murderer?"

"Cause you've changed!" She yelled at me. "You lock your self in your room, dress all in black, smile when you read about death, or when a criminal dies!" She looked away. "All I want to know, is that you're not Kira. Tell me the truth." She turned back to me.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Fake of course. "My own mother, accusing me of being Kira." I wiped the tears away, and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not Kira."

She smiled. "Good." She pulled me too her and hugged me. When she let go, I was about to walk into my room, when she said, "I don't know what I would do if I was the mother of a killer." I walked off, and locked my door. I stood there for a moment. Then slid down the door.

Shit. I'm lying to my best friend, and my parents. Even the world. I wiped the tears off my eyes. The real ones.

--

At that moment.

--

"Near, I think we found a possible suspect." Halle Linder, an SPK member, said into a mouthpeice. "She was one of the two girls who was at the mall last night. This is the girl who threatened him.

The white haired boy stood up. "Thank you, Halle. Can you please send me what you've just recorded."

"Yes sir." She said.

Near smiled and looked at the pictures of the two girls. Jamie Turran and Alice Kelve. "My possible Kira's."


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Getting Closer.

Near sat down in front of the many tv's he owned. "If they are the Kira's, Jamie Turran is the first Kira. And Alice Kelve would be the second. But it would be impossible for her to make that announcment. If they are using a notebook, then she could have forced someone to do that, and kill them. But then they would have turned up dead." He reached up and grabbed a lock of hair and twirled it around his finger. Then he reached down and picked up his robot toy.

"Near, if these girls are the two Kira's, they surely aren't smart about keeping it hidden." Commander Rester, another member, stated.

"That's what makes it too easy, and no fun." Near commented.

"We know that this girl, Jamie, supported Kira. It says here that when the school took a debate on whether Kira was good or evil, she was the only one to say good." Rester then pulled out Alice's information. "Then on this one, Alice, it says she never chose, she was neutral. She wrote a note at the bottom saying 'If Kira weren't around, the world would be even more dangerous. But since he is, it's just as dangerous. Those who follow Kira are crazy, those who don't, are scared. Those who are in between, like me, are scared of being crazy.' She never chose."

"Thank you Rester." Near said. He pressed a button on a computer, and the screen showed the fourth member, Stephan Gevanni. "Gevanni, did you get all the camera's in both the Turran and Kelve homes?"

Gevanni nodded. "Speakers and cameras. Linder is in charge of the microphones correct? If so, I have to give her the speakers to the Kelve residence."

"Yes, Thank you Gevanni." Near nodded. "Linder, did you send the recording?"

"Yes I did." She replied.

"Thank you too." Near stood up and walked over to the computer where the recording was sent. "I'm going to listen to all of this again and see if I catch anything."

As he listened to the conversation between Jamie and her mother, he couldn't shake this feeling that he could be wrong. "They are freshmen girls, after all. Light Yagami was out of school when we stopped him." Near to himself.

"...smile when you read about death, or when a criminal dies!" He heard Jamies mother scream. She must not trust her daughter enough to believe this. But what she yelled at her, she may have just proved a point for Near. "..My own mother, accusing me of being Kira. I'm not Kira." Jamie told her. Near looked at the information on Jamie and read outloud, "In the drama club at her school and has been in multiple plays. So she could have been faking it, seeing as she's an actress."

"Near." Gevanni appeared on one of the many screens. "I have given Linder the speakers to the Kelve home."

"Okay, thank you Gevanni." Near then got an idea. He pressed the button to connect with Linder. "Linder, can you do me a favor?"

--

That afternoon

--

"Did you see that on tv?" I asked Jamie.

"Yea." She said. She didn't sound okay. "I did."

I was worried about her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "I have to go. And my mom said sure about you coming over. She said I need help with my grades anyway."

"Okay, I'll be there around 4. Bye." She hung up before I can finish saying bye. "Somethings wrong with her."

I placed my cell phone on the ground next to me and leaned back against the wall. I was having the creepiest weekend ever. Kira comes back. A possibility it's my best friend, and then I become L. I picked up my laptop and continued writing my speech thing. I was going to force the news station to show a video saying that I'm L, and I'm going tell them that I'm looking for Kira.

"And to conclude this public announcment, I'm going to find Kira, and he will be punished." I said to myself. "Sounds good." I wrote that down. I got up and decided to go to the library to do the voice analaysis there. Since I don't have one. And they have soundproof rooms too, so no one will hear me.

I packed up my laptop, and grabbed a few tissues, and shoved it all in my backpack, along with books and some things to study with, I may as well go over to Jamies after.

I walked out the house and towards the library.

--

A few minutes earlier

--

I hung up without saying bye, or letting her finish. I was sitting in my bed, still thinking about before.

My mother thinks I'm a murderer. I mean not that it's false. It just, she doesn't trust me.

"Jamie, I'm about to tell you something that you should not respond or make anymovement to." Ryuk said.

I made a sort of a moan to tell him I was listening.

"Well. There are cameras and microphones in this room. And the house." He said.

What the...? Camera's? Mics? I thought who could possibly put them in my room.

Then it hit me. Near. He would. He's obviously aware that Kira is back.

And it means I can't kill him now. If I do, it's like putting a neon sign that says "I'm Kira! I killed Near! Kill me now!" over my head.

Then I realized that they just heard me lie to my mother that I'm not Kira.

But, why would they put them in my house? Was it because of the mall incident? Had to be. Then they are also in Alice's home. Because she seemed suspiscious too.

I grabbed a bunch of stuff and shoved it in my backpack. I also grabbed my laptop. I sent a text to Alice, asking where was she.

She texted back saying the library. I then said I'll meet her there.

I'm going to tell her the truth. Straight up. I don't give a care about what she'll think. I'm going to tell her I'm Kira.

I walked out the house, and checked behind me casually to see if anyone was there.

"Ryuk," I said in a low voice. "Can you tell me if anyone is following me?"

"No." He said. I glared in his direction.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not helping you. I'm just here til you either give up ownership or die."

"Damn you." I mumbled.

I walked up to the door of the library. "So you're gonna tell her that you are Kira?"

I nodded and walked in. I was going upstairs to wait for Alice there, when she and I collided into each other, both of us dropping everything we had.

"Oh, sorry!" We said at the same time. I went to grab her laptop, which flew open when we bumped, and saw a large L in a creepy font. I picked it up, making sure she wasn't looking, and saw a paper underneath it. I grabbed that as well and quickly read it.

"She's L?" I wispered to myself. This also said that she would punish Kira.

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"Oh, nothing. I shoved the paper in the laptop and closed it, handing it to her. She took them, not taking her eyes off me and put them in her bag. She handed me my book that fell out and realized that the Death Note was on the ground next to her feet. I bent over to pick it up and shoved that into my bag before she could grab it.  
Ryuk, who saw everything I did, bent over. "Now are you gonna tell her?" I swallowed. No, I can't now.

But the main question was how did she become L?

"Come on, let's go to my house." I said.

"Uhh, okay she said." She followed me downstairs and out the door to my house.

Later that night, after we were studying, she went to the bathroom.

I have to get that paper since I really didn't read it all. I looked in her bag and grabbed the paper I shoved in the laptop before, and put it in my book.

Her phone went off when she came back. "Hello?" She answered. "Yeah, okay. I'll be home." She paused. "Alright, I'm on my way." She hung up and rolled her eyes. "I have to go, mom says its too late."

I nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow." She walked out my room and left.

Now to that note.

--

The next morning at school.

--

"Morning class." Miss Crabs said. "Today we have a new student teacher that's going to be teaching you for the next few weeks. Her name is Janine Strauss." She pointed to a lady, maybe in her 30's with blonde hair. "She's a former Secret Service member, so be good." The class laughed.

"Now Linder, act like a normal person to this class, but keep a good eye on Jamie and Alice." Near told her through an earpeice.

This was her favor. To act as a teacher and watch these to girls.

"Hey guys." She said to them. "I'm Janine, but call me that, not Miss Strauss. I hate that." She smiled at them and looked around for the two girls. Jamie was next to the window and Alice was next to her. Jamie was barely paying attention, but looking at her. Alice was reading under the desk.

These are the two Kira's?

"Excuse me teachers and students," The principal called over the announcements, "We have a very important message that will be broadcasted to all the state. We don't know why, but were told to show it. Turn your attention to the tv moniters please."

The tv was turned on and in a gothic font, an L came up.

"No way.." Halle wispered.

"Citizens, I am aware that you are watching this at this very moment. This is very important, and involves the Kira case." At that, everyone turned to the tv. "I am L." Jamie's head perked up, but not too much. "I'm here to tell you that I will find Kira at any cost. Kira is dangerous, and a mass murderer. He's also back. I've been told that he is in this area, and will kill any criminal that tries to stop him, or that gets in his way." Everyone looked at each other, but remained silent. "Also be aware that Kira can also be a woman. But that is not the case. I will find Kira and punish him. If it cost me my life."

At that it ended. Everyone was quiet until someone shouted "Go L!" Then everyone cheered. Everyone but Jamie. She looked around curiously. Alice asked her a question, but Jamie ignored it. She shook her head and didn't bother to join in on the cheers.

"Linder, we have a new L." Near said.

"Yes, we do." She said lowly into the mouthpeice. It was so loud, no one would notice her.

"That means Kira is losing quite fast. Good work. Keep it up and we'll finally defeat Kira once and for all."

* * *

**Heyyyy, i have a few things to sayy.  
1) I have two days left of school. so woo! more fanfic gonna be written  
2) And i've decided how many chapters there will be. It's gonna be like the series, 12 parts(the 12 volumes), and one epilouge(the 13 [how to read])  
**


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Meeting the Enemy

The students were at lunch.

"Linder, look through the suspects bags and see if you find anything. The freshmen are also allowed to bring laptops to school, so look through them if they brought it." Near commanded.

"Got it sir." She responded. Neither of the girls would think of her being a spk member, so no one brought their bags to lunch. "Okay, first up, Jamie. The main suspect of the Kira case. In here she has books. A few black ones, but none of them have names or the title 'Death Note' on or in them. She didn't bring her laptop, and her papers are covered in doodles." She told Near.

"Okay, that tells us absolutly nothing. Look through Alice's bag. You only have thirty minutes left." He said.

"Alright." She turned around to face Alice's bag, and looked through. "Alice has the same as Jamie, but she has her laptop." She carefully took the laptop out, and turned it on. "Damn, you need a password."  
"Look through her bag somemore, maybe it's in there." Near said.  
Linder did what he said and saw something written in her notebook. She typed it into the computer and got through. "Yes. Okay, now she has a file called Kira." Linders curiousity grew when she opened it. On the screen popped up files of the Kira case. One labeled L. She clicked it and windows media came up, and so did the message from before. "Near, I don't think Alice is the second Kira, I think she's L. She has on her laptop files and files about the Kira case, and the excact same message that L broadcasted earlier."

"Hm. When she comes back, take her into the hall and talk to her." Near paused for a moment. "Go through Jamie's bag again."

Linder rolled her eyes. Taking orders from a 18 year old who plays with toys is kind of weird. She opened Jamie's purse which was laying on the ground. "I hope she doesn't come to get it." As she looked through it, she saw a book, ipod, cell phone, wallet, and make up bag, underneath it all was a small notebook. Another black notebook.

--

At That Time

--

"Hold on Alice, I forgot my phone in the classroom." I looked back. "I'm going to go get it."

"Okay, I'll wait for you." She said.

I walked into the hallway, and towards the class. When I got there, I noticed the door was open. I heard some rustling in the room, and looked through the window. That new teacher, Janine, was bending over my desk. Looking through my purse.

I opened the door. "Can I help you?" I asked. She turned around, my notebook in her hands. The one I write names in. I don't think she opened it, because she was just taking it out when I walked in.

"Um, Jamie right? I thought this was my purse. Sorry." She said. I could see the lie in her eyes.

"That's weird, cause your purse is against the wall." I pointed in the direction. "And looks nothing like mine."

She laughed. "Oh, well. Thanks." She put on the fakest smile.

I walked up to her, grabbed my book from her hands, and snatched my purse. "I'll take this back." I glared up at her. She stared down at me. She's a former secret service agent.

"Is there anything else you want?" I said, not too nice. "Maybe to see whats in this book? Since it's so important to you."

She looked down at it. "Nope." I heard a small voice, "take it and run! linder!" She put her hand up to her ear and pretended to scratch.

I realize who this woman is. She's an SPK member! She's here to watch me. I played it dumb though.

"Can I please see that book?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow.  
"No. This is an important book, and it's like my diary. No one is allowed to look in it." I lied.

She rose an eyebrow, at that moment the bell rang. All the students started coming into the class room, talking and laughing. They stopped when they saw what was going on.

"Look, I'm going to take this. I saw something in here that's not appropiate." She grabbed the book out of my hands and walked over to her desk. The students, quietly and still looking at me, walked to their seats.

"What happened?" Alice wispered to me.

"That new teacher is a bitch." I said back. "She took something from my purse."

"Alice? Can I talk to you outside the classroom for a moment please?" The teacher asked.

"Uhh.. sure?" She said. Alice looked at me confused and got up and walked out the door with her.

I looked at the door. What the hell is going on? It's obvious that Near suspects me. But Alice?

--

At that time

--

"Why do you need me? I asked. What's going on?

Miss Janine looked at me, and pulled something out of her pocket. "Here." She opened her wallet and I saw a badge. "I'm an SPK member. Looking for Kira."

"Woahh." I said. "Why are you here, and how am I involved?" I asked. Do they suspect me?

"Well, for a few days, you were a main suspect in the Kira case. I was told to go through yours and our other suspects bag during lunch to see if you had anything that had to do with the case." She paused. "I found something on your laptop that told me you weren't Kira. Or the second Kira."

I gulped. My password is extreamly hard to guess.

"I have reason to believe you are L." She said.

I looked down at the floor. "You're right." I looked up, "I'm L."

She looked at me. "Well, L. We need to talk to you."

"We?" I questioned that.

"The rest of the SPK."

"Oh." I looked into the class room. "I'm guessing that the other suspect is Jamie."

She looked at me, curious. "How'd you figure?"

"Jamie is my best friend. She's been really different. And she's a massive Kira supporter. I wouldn't be suprised if she was number 1 on your list." I looked at her in the room. She was looking in the direction of the door.

"She is. We heard about the incident at the mall. That's how we narrowed it down to you two." Linder smiled. "Now back to class"

--

Later

--

I had tried to contact that other Kira earlier this morning, and was waiting for them to meet me at the park. I sent a message on the Kira message boards, almost all of them, filled with Kira worshippers. I had it in code, so only Kira2 would know what it said.

"Notes should meet. Gods of death should see.

Please meet At a secluded Room. Kira is waiting. "

I wasn't too good with making codes. So anyone would figure it out. But the second Kira most espically.

"I see a shinigami." Ryuk said.

Looking at him, I looked around. "Where?" I looked for the shinigami.

"Only I can see it unless you've touched the notebook. But over there." He pointed to a tall, really cute boy, maybe 16, walking towards me.

"Must mean he's the second Kira." I said. I stood up. "Can I help you?" I asked him when he got to me. He was atleast a foot taller then me.  
"Are you Kira?" He asked.

"Maybe. Are you the second Kira?" I asked.

"I can prove it, if you can." He replied.

He handed me a torn peice of the notebook. When I touched it, I looked up and saw another shingami. This one was completely different from Ryuk. "I'm Logan, by the way. Jamie? Right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. You've got the shinigami eyes then." he nodded. I then took the peice I had in my pocket, and gave it too him. He did the same as me.

"I've finally met you." He said. "I've always liked Kira, from the beginning. I was blessed when Kira came back."

I almost laughed. "I'm not the original, you know."

"You aren't?" He asked. I shook my head, then started to tell him how I became Kira. "Wow. I had a dream about Kira, and then a day later, I found this notebook." He took out the note, and showed it to me. The title was written in Japanese. "It took me a few hours to translate the title. Then Nu showed up, my shinigami." I looked at Nu, she wasn't that pleasent looked. Almost deadly.

"I told him everything about the note. Have you Ryuk?" She looked over at him.

"Not unless she asked me." He said. "Which would be almost everything."

"What was your dream about?" I asked Matthew.

He thought for a moment. "About Kira, original, and the second Kira." He looked at me, "More of the second Kira."

"Misa Amane." I said outloud.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"The original second Kira was Misa Amane." I said. "Logan. I need your help."

"What?"

"I need you, to help me kill Near."

* * *

**The end is near, for Near. lol. sorry.**

**sorry i didn't update sooner. i was busy with things . **

**i'm still determining the end, so parts 12 and 13 won't be up immeditaly after 11. **


	9. Part 9

Part 9.

Betrayal.

"Kill who?" Logan asked.

"This guy who is determined to find Kira." I filled him in on everything about Near and L. Leaving out Mello, I mean, what good is a dead guy to us?

"How do we do it? And figure out his real name?" I forgot to tell him that.

"His name is Nate River. But, we can't do it now. He's kind of.. following me." Logan's eyes widened, and looked around.  
"Is he here?" He asked. I could have slapped him.  
"I told you he works undercover, and in an office. He won't show up in person. I don't know what he looks like either."

"Oh, okay." He said. "But, he suspects you?"

I nodded, relizing that it was Logan's fault he does. "Because of what you did at the mall."

Logan looked down. "I'm sorry. I saw you walk into the mall, and your lifespan wasn't there. So I had to do something. And I saw two criminals that you hadn't killed yet, so." He looked back at me. "I'm seriously sorry."

"It's okay, just be more vareful with your actions." I said.

"You're one to talk." Ryuk said.

I glared at him. "Anyway," I looked at Logan. "We need to do something."

"To keep you cleared, I'll kill criminals for a while." Logan suggested. "Near won't suspect you if nothing is going on, right?"

"Good idea, just watch the news. And remind...oh shit." I remembered something.

"What?" He asked.

"One of the SPK members works at my school. She took my name book." I sat down on the bench.

"Your name book?" He sat down next to me.

"The one I wrote names of criminals in. I would never remember them." I smacked myself in the head. "I'm done for."

I thought about ways to get it back. Killing her would be worthless. I'd be prime suspect.

"Kira and the second Kira are going to have to lay low for a while." I decided.

Logan looked at me. "That's the only way?"

I nodded. "For now, at least. Unless, there's some other way." I looked up at Ryuk.

He started laughing. "You could forfeit owner ship of the Death Note."

"Huh?" I said.  
"Give up ownership." He said. "If you give it up, you won't remember anything that happened that deals with the Death note. Light did it. You'll regain all memory when you touch it again. But if someone else owns the note until then, you have to kill them to get ownership back."

I looked at Logan. "I'm not going to give it up, but I'll give it to you." I grabbed my bag, and dug the notebook out of the bottom of my bag. "Here." I looked around before giving it to him.

"Okay, what do I do with it?"

"Keep it safe. It's most likely the SPK haven't suspected you yet." I said. It's possible it's true.

We talked for a little while longer, and we parted ways.

"Ryuk, do you think I should trust him with my note?" I asked.

Ryuk, flying above me, answered, "He seems pretty nice and all. But in the end, when he dies, is when you'll find out."

"What do you mean?" I stopped and looked up at him.

"He shortened his life. He would have died in many years, but since he cut it, he's going to die very soon."

That's possibly what could happen if I had done that. I shook my head and kept walking.

I passed up this creepy looking kid, sitting on the ground, playing with toys.

I think he was a kid, he had white hair. And he was watching me.

"Was that your boyfriend?" He asked me. I turned to face him.  
"Yeah. He's my boyfriend." I lied.

"Well, he's a lucky guy then." He had this grin that told me he could care less.

Who the hell is this guy?

He got up, grabbing his toy, and walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, backing up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out handcuffs.

"Jamie Turran?" He asked. "You are under suspision of being Kira." He slapped the cuffs on my wrists and looked behind me.

"I'm sorry Jamie." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Please.. no. I'm not Kira!" I said.

Alice stepped out from behind me, and so did that new teacher. I looked at Alice in disbelief.

Is she turning me in?

"Jamie, you remember that message that was broadcasted this morning?" She asked. "That was me. I'm L."

"So your working against Kira?" I asked. "I thought you believed me when I said I wasn't Kira!"

"I know, I did at first, but, you were changing so much, and it's hard to believe you aren't."

"You believe some stranger, more then you believe your own friend?" I was betrayed.

--

Later

--

I felt guilty. I know it was wrong. But it's for the good of the world.

She may have been my best friend. But she was also a murderer. She killed over 50 people in the past week, and got away with it.

I looked at the screen that showed her. "What are you going to do with her?"

"We are going to interrogate her. Confine her, and see if she really is Kira." Near pressed a button. "Are you ready to confess, Jamie?" He asked.

She looked at the camera and looked away. "Stubborn brat." Near said. He looked at me.

He was a hypocrite. He was stubborn too. When I told him how I became L, he wouldn't believe me.  
"Just strange how he would come in your dreams." He told me earlier.

"Hey! Let me go! I didn't do shit!" I turned around to see the same guy that was around Jamie before, being led in by Gevanni.

"I found him. He was at the park still." Gevanni said.

"Thank you." Near said. He looked at the boy. "Logan, right? Logan Hanson?"

"Maybe, what do you want?" He asked. His attention was then turned to the screen that showed Jamie. "What are you doing to her!? You pervert!" He yelled.

"What is she to you? Girlfriend, friend, or Kira?" Near asked.

Logan looked at him like he was nuts.

"She's my.. girlfriend." He answered. "Why am I here?!" He asked.

"You are under suspision of being the Second Kira." Near said. "Jamie being Kira."

Linder took his backpack, and looked through it. "Here it is." Linder handed a black notbook to Near. The cover was written in a different language. Possibly Japanese.

"This is a Death Note." He handed it to me. When I touched it, a large, freakishly scary monster appeared behind Logan.

"Logan. You are no doubt, the second Kira." Near said.

"How would you know?" Logan said. "Can you prove that I'm the second Kira? Maybe I just found the book."

I looked from Logan to Near, "He has a point. Words aren't enough to prove it."

Near nodded. "True." He walked over to the monitor, and looked at the screen. "We'll put them in confinement. If after a month no one dies, these two are most certianly the Kira's."

"And If someone dies?" I asked.

"Then we let them go and they aren't Kira."

This is probably the first time in my life that I wanted someone to die.

--

A week later

--

Watching Jamie do absolutly nothing on a computer screen was boring as hell. Near wanted to keep me here, so I had to make up some excuse to tell my mom and her mom.

"Are you Kira?" Near asked Jamie for what seemed like the 20th time today.

"No, I'm not Kira! God damn it. I've told you already!" She shouted.

"Okay, just a question." He then asked Logan. I ignored him and went back to reading. But I had to read about the original Kira case.

Light Yagami was Kira. Mikami Teru was X-Kira. Misa Amane was a possible second Kira, no proof.

The two notes were burned after Light was buried. Wait..

"Near," I said, "It says here that the notebooks were burned. That means they can't possibly be Kira."

He looked at the notes, and then to me, "No, Ryuk, the shinigami took them back saying that he'll take care of them. He must have dropped it again."

I sighed. I thought I could get them out of this.

"That's the thing. If we all touched the notebook, wouldn't we see Ryuk?" Linder asked.

"Yeah, I never thought of that." Rester spoke up. "We all saw him last time."

Near looked upset. Like he wanted Jamie to be Kira. "That's true, but.."

"But that means Jamie is not Kira!" I shouted.

"But," Near continued, "It may not be the same note. Remember that the other Notebook we were told of was owned by a shingami that Yagami killed. So she could be using the one Ryuk owned, but made him switch ownership to the other one so she isn't followed by a shinigami. Thus making him follow Logan, but not really following him."

I was not getting what he just said. "What the hell?"

"Forget it. Maybe since it's been three months we can't see him." Near looked at the screen again, playing with a small action figure that looked like him. Another one lay beside that had 'Kira;' written on it

I got up. "You just won't accept the fact you could possibly be wrong. You are too stubborn." I started walking to the door.

"Just like your too stubborn to accept the fact your best friend could be possiblly be Kira?" I stopped. He had a point. Damn him. "It's not worth it to walk out when we both want answers."

I gave up and went back to the seat. He was right. The only way to solve this case was to stay.

Near's gonna be a pain in the ass for me.

* * *

**Almost done! i know, you'll all be soo depressed, right?  
Didn't think so.**


	10. Part 10

**Heey guys, i'm sooo sorry i didn't post this earlier, but i was having serious technical difficulties. my computer kept crashing and stuff. .  
So here's part 10. it may be a while for the last few parts so try to be patient. thank you! **

* * *

Part 10

Life or Death Situations.

"If you aren't Kira, then tell us how come you were present in that mans killing at the mall?" Near asked me.

I sighed. "I didn't kill that man, I just said that Kira was gonna get him, and then he dropped dead. I didn't do anything to kill him."

He was silent for a moment. "Then how do you explain your mothers outburst?"

"She's crazy! She's right about me wearing black and all, but I never smile about death! Just when a criminal gets what he deserves."

I leaned against the wall. Ughh.. I hate this. This is the only time I've ever hated myself enough to want to die.

But I don't regret picking the Death Note up. Picking that up told me that there are reasons for everything.

"In the two weeks you have been in confinement, no criminals have died." Near told me. "Do you have any explantation?"

"No," I said. "But, I do know something else."

"What is that?" He asked.

I looked into the camera, "That you won't rest until you've proven me as Kira." I glared.

"I'm getting closer and closer to figuring this out. You've got six more weeks to have a criminal die. Until then, you are Kira."

I gave up. It wasn't worth it to argue with a genious.

Sighing, I lied down on the bed thing, and tried to get comfortable.

Two weeks I've been here. I'll kill myself before the two months are up, then Near will have to deal with my death, and he'll go to jail. Because he put this on me.

I'm only fifteen, so much pressure on a just a young girl.

Then again, most of it's my fault.

Is Logan in confinement as well? He can't be. They wouldn't have reason to suspect him of being second Kira.

Unless when I told Near that he was my boyfriend told him something. Which was a lie.

I sat up and went to lie against the wall, and wound up hitting my head. Ow. Did I mention I hated this?

"I need apples!!" Ryuk shouted. I looked over at him without looking suspicious. He was twisted up and doing flips. "This is so painful! I went through this once before 5 years ago!" He knew I couldn't give him anything. Nor could I talk to him.

I dropped my head. I would die.

Here. Not now. But later.

Near will lose.

--

Meanwhile

--

"They're so young." Linder stated. "Do you really think they can handle it anymore?"

Near didn't respond. It's the way he cares less about their being is what pisses me off.

"Near, don't you care at all?" I asked. "Jamie looks like she'll crack at any second."

He looked up at the screen that showed them. "What would she do?" I rolled my eyes. Jamie's not suicidal, but for all I know, she could be.

I looked at the screen that showed Logan. He was handcuffed in the back, and laying on the floor. Muttering to himself.

Then I looked at Jamie's. Sitting on the cot, handcuffed, and her head drooped, she looked almost innocent, or dead.

"Near," Logan said. "What will you do to us if we are Kira?"

Looking up from his toys on the ground, Near pressed a button, "I'll simply either imprison you for life, or execute you."

I looked at him in shock. "Okay, just wondering." Logan closed his eyes.

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "Killing them? You'll be just like Kira if you do that. They are only 15!"

Near looked at me, his expression barely changing. "You've been on their side from the moment you walked in here." He picked up a toy that looked strangly like me and placed it between the two that looked like Jamie and Logan, and the four that looked like the SPK members. "You want to catch Kira. But you don't want either of them to be him, or her." He picked up the Jamie toy. "What would you do if she was Kira?"

I didn't answer. Why would I? He would just make me dig my own hole deeper and deeper til I revealed something he didn't know.

The real question is, what side am I on? I sat down in my chair and layed my head on my arms. Damn, I want to catch Kira, as Near said, but if Jamie and Logan were Kira and second Kira, would I defend them?

Or would I betray them, again?

I felt guilty enough when I turned Jamie in the first time. But putting her and Logan to death would make me feel even more.

Near would probably feel nothing. He's a big stubborn emotionless idiot who won the battle, but not the war. Yet.

And he won't stop until he has.

Sitting back in my chair, I closed my eyes. Felt like forever since I got sleep.

--

Days Later

--

My body ached from sleeping on this damn cot. I opened my eyes and saw Ryuk in an even more twisted, painful looking position then before.

I rolled on to my back and looked at the celing, thinking.

"Good morning, Jamie." I heard Near's voice come out the speaker. "Three weeks you've been here." He gave me an update on how no one's been killed.

"Near!" I heard someone yell from behind him. "Wh-!" They were cut off. I raised an eyebrow in curiousity. Sounded like that woman, Linder I think.

Did he lie to me about no one dieing? I don't remember writing anyone's name down. Maybe Logan did it.

Damn I wish I was out.

"Jamie?" Near asked. "I'm going to let you out of confinement, but for only a few hours. I want to talk face to face."

What was going on?


	11. Part 11

**so i'll be getting the end up sooner then i thought. me and my dad are sharing a laptop cause mine is.. well.. dead.  
i think i lost everything on it, but i refuse to believe it.  
anyway, here is part 11. it's short because i have no other idea for it.  
i'll be working on the final and the epilouge within the next two weeks. ^.^**

* * *

Part 11.

Beginning Of The End.

One of the SPK members led me out the room, still handcuffed. Gevanni brought me to a room that looked like the main computer room. That's only a guess even though the entire room is lined with wall to wall, floor to floor computer screens.

All but three said Kira. The three that didn't, showed my confinement room, and two other rooms.

Looks like Logan was confined was as well. He was brought to the computer room from a different door.

"Near told me to let you two reunite. It's been almost a month and being away from someone you love must be painful." Gevanni told me. He and Linder, who was with Logan, undid our cuffs and walked over to another man and Alice.

I turned to look at Logan. He smiled at me and walked towards me. He gave me a hug and leaned down. "I don't have your book anymore." He wispered to me, making sure he was out of earshot. "I left it in a hole in a tree at the park. Ryuk's still here so no one picked it up. I also added a name I just don't remember what day is their death day."

I smiled and hugged tighter. Brilliant work Logan.

Near and Alice walked over to us and we pulled apart. "Hope you had a happy reunion. But we have to interrogate you two." Near looked at Alice. "Together or seperately?" He asked.

"Together." She said. She looked at me. "But can I talk to Jamie after we interrogate them? With_out_ the cameras and microphones." When Near was about to object, She added, "L's orders."

He nodded. "Fine." He grabbed Logan and my arm and led us into a small room.

Near first asked us about how we met and when we started dating. Then he asked Logan when he first started supporting Kira. Then asked me that same question.

Alice didn't asked us anything, but wrote down notes. As pissed as I am at her for turning me in, she's still my friend.

"Okay one last thing." Near said. "Prove to me that you two are in fact are dating." Alice's head shot up.  
"Excuse me?" I asked. "Why would we need to prove anything to you?"

Near looked at me in shock. "You do want to be lifted of any charges, correct?"

I opened my mouth to respond when Logan said. "What did you take us out of confinement for? I presume it's not to make us kiss."

I looked at him. I never really thought he was smart, but he seems to know things.

Rolling his eyes, Near looked at him. "Someone died last week, of a heart attack, and we think that Kira killed them." A wave of relief ran through me. "So we are going to let you two go, but you'll stay with us, while we look for Kira. Just in case." He stood up. "Alice we will set up a room without camera and microphones so you can talk to Jamie. Give us a few hours. She nodded and they left, leaving me and Logan alone. I grabbed his hand in hope that we will be released.

--

Meanwhile

--

I followed Near. "This is the room you'll use." He showed me. I looked around for any camera's, mini or regular, and mic's. "You have my word that there are absolutly nothing in here that we can spy on you and Jamie's conversation with." I looked at him. Unwilling to believe the guy that says he will kill Jamie and Logan if they are Kira.

"Do you want me to bring Jamie?" Linder asked from the doorway.

"Not yet." I walked out the room and looked at the computer screens. Logan and Jamie were holding hands. If he was her boyfriend, why didn't she tell me about him? "I'm ready now. I'll be waiting in the room for her." I walked in and sat in the chair. When they brought her in I stood up. She ignored me and sat down.

"What?" She asked when everyone was gone and the door was closed.

"Tell me the truth right now." I said.

"Why? So you can turn me in again and get me tied up for another freaking month?"

"No! So I know what is going on! Why didn't you tell me about Logan?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? Damn, you sound like my mom. So worried and stuff." She leaned on the table.

"I just want to know why every single one of Near's evidence points to you." I said.

"There aren't camera's in here, right?" She asked. "Or mic's?"

I nodded. "None. I promise." Is she about to tell me the truth?

"Well." She moved her chair closer to mine, and spoke in an almost wisper. "I'm Kira."

I felt my heart beat faster and my eyes went wide. "You can't be?" I said. Then all madness broke out.

The door flew open and all members of the SPK ran in. My eyes flew to Near. "You said..!" I got cut off by Jamie.

"You promised me that nothing was in here!" Her eyes were blazing with anger. Gevanni was leading her out, slapping handcuffs on her wrists.

"I swear I didn't know about it!" I said back. I went over to Near, "You said that you wouldn't put any camera's or mic's in here!"

"I know. But if she said something of importance, like just now when she clearly said she was Kira, we couldn't miss it." I could only watch as he walked over to Jamie. "Your days are numbered." Rester walked in holding Logan. "Now, is he second Kira?"

Jamie looked at Logan. "No. He's not." She said. "I made up everything about their being a second Kira to throw the investigators off track."

I stared at her in shock. "Jamie, I'm sorry."

She looked at me, "Whatever. Not that it matters." Gevanni led her out and brought her to her confinement room.

Near looked at Logan. "You are free to go."

"What's going to happen to Jamie?" He asked.

"Death row. Or life in prison. I'm not sure." Near walked out the room. Leaving me and Logan. "Oh, and Alice, I want you to make sure Logan gets home safely." I nodded.

--

Later

--

"Alice?" Logan faced me. "Can you try to get her out?" I didn't look.

"Near's too stubborn." I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was following.

"No one's around." Nu told us. "Tell her the truth."

Logan looked at Nu, then me. "Jamie lied. I really am the second Kira. I'm going to trust you because Jamie told me how you two are best friends. I was watching the screens when she told you. Help me kill Near and the rest of the SPK, and we can save her from Near."

I looked at him. "Kill Near?"

"Come with me." I followed him to the park, and he went up to a tree with a hole in it. He stuck his hand in and pulled out another Death Note. "We can kill them with this."

"But isn't this what Near has already?" I asked, flipping through the pages. Damn theres a lot of names. one page since the taken up by the name Light Yagami. The former Kira.

"No, he has mine. He has no idea about this one." I read the rules as he pulled out a pen from his pocket. "Are you in?"

I looked up. "How will you find out their real names?"

"Shinigami eyes. Lets me see the real name and day to die. Near is Nate River, Linder is Halle Bullock, Rester is Anthony Carter, and Gevanni is Stephen Loud."

As much as I'm against Kira, "I'm in."

Logan, smiling, took the book and we went to a picnic table. Nu kept reminding us that no one was watching us, He wrote down names. Gevanni would die first, then Linder, Rester, and finally Near.

I can't believe this was happening.

* * *

**Well... you have two options to figure out how the story will end.  
Either Jamie dies, or Near dies.  
take your pic.**


	12. Part 12 Half 1

******part 12 will be divided into two parts. i have multiple details to fit in, and i can't do it in one. also, this is the first story i have ever finished. (so unprofessional right?)**

* * *

Part 12 1/2

Finis.

(same day as when Part 11 ended)

"How many people have you killed?" I squinted at the unessesary blinding light Near was shining at my face.

"I don't know. I lost track." I ignored his glare. I know it was over 50.

"Why did you do it?" He turned off the light and sat down.

I looked at him. "Why?" I shook my head and laughed. "Why not? Who else would have the guts to kill the bad and do good for the world? The only way people would stop killing each other is to kill the murderers. Do you know how low the crime rate went both times Kira was around? Light Yagami was a god. He only wanted the good of the world to show through, but he couldn't do that thanks to you."

"NO!" He stood up, "Light was a murderer! He only killed people that didn't fit his image!"

"Telling this to the person that inheirited his values?" I glared at him. "What's the point? You're gonna kill me anyway. I know it." I looked at the rest of the SPK. Then at Near. "You're going against your own values with killing me. You'll be just like Kira."

"Give me one reason that I shouldn't kill you right here?" Near grabbed a lock of his hair and twirled it around his finger.

I thought for a moment. "Well.. you have to give me time to tell my family that I'm Kira and that I'm going to die." I prayed to Light that he would let me off a few more days. He had made tomorrow the day I was to be executed.

He looked at me, his abnormous brain probably screaming no, but he must have some compassion.

"Only if one of our people are with you." He gave in. "But you do it tomorrow, and the day after is your final day." He walked out the room and into the computer lab.

All he wants is Kira gone forever. He doesn't give a damn that I'm fifteen years old.

"I'll go with you tomorrow." I looked up and saw Linder looking at me. "I want to talk to you."

I shrugged. "Sure. Whatever." I got up and walked out the room. I saw Near sitting on the floor playing with toys. I raised an eyebrow. What was he? 19 and playing with dolls?

"Miss Turran, you will stay in the confinement room for the next two nights." He said without looking at me. I rolled my eyes. No suprise.

I sighed and walked to him. "I hope you're happy Near," I said to him. I stood over him as he played with his robot. "You caught Kira. But that won't stop people from woshipping Kira. Everyone will want him back. Possibly do his job for him." I walked away.

"And we'll just stop them as they go."

"Then you'll be Kira." I said. Even though my back was to him, I could just tell he was looking at me like I was wrong.  
"No, I'll be justice." He responded.

I turned around. "No. You'll be killing everyone who's done bad. Which is what Kira wanted. You'll be fulfilling his dream." I smirked.

"Linder, take her to her confinement." I won this battle, but I knew he'll win the war.

When I got to my "room" I sat on the floor, which is much more comfortable then the cot. I couldn't get any sleep, so I just sat there.

Waiting for my death.

--

The Next Day

--

This is going to be the worst day in my life.

Having to tell my mother that I'm the murderer she wished I wasn't. To tell her that I was going to be executed tomorrow.

I sighed and walked to the computer lab.

--

At That Time

--

"They should be dying in about an hour." Logan told me. We were walking back towards HQ.

Our plan? I would tell Near I caught Logan writing in a hidden death note. Logan would confess as to being the second Kira. We wait an hour, and when they die, get Jamie, and we get the hell out of there.

If Near had already killed her. Then we were screwed.

When we got there, I placed my hand on the scanner and did all the crap I needed to do, just to get in.

We walked in and I saw that every computer was turned off and all the lights were turned off. A lone figure stood by one of the door posts.

"Hello?" I called out.

The figure started to walk to us. I knew it had to be Jamie, because she's the only one who manages to trip on a flat surface and land face first.  
"Oww..." She said. Logan walked over and helped her up. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Yes. Why are you here?" Near asked from the other side. I looked over and saw a white ghost-like figure walk towards us. The lights came back on.

I saw what looked like another shinigami standing behind Jamie.

"I caught Logan writing in a Death Note. Thought I should bring him back." I looked around. "What's going on?"

"Well," He said. "You came at the right time." I looked at Jamie, but she looked just as confused.

"What are you talking about Near?" She said. "You told me I was to visit my parents."

"Oh, I saw Alice coming from the cameras and decided that she can do that." He grinned. I knew what was coming next. "You'll die now, Kira." He finished

Her face went blank. Logan looked pissed and I couldn't even state how I'm feeling.

"You promised me that you would let me see my parents one last time!" Jamie yelled at him.

"I never promised. I just said okay." He grabbed her arm. "Come with me." He said.

I looked at Logan and back at them. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I saw we had 40 minutes left.

--

Meanwhile

--

"What are you doing Near?!" I heard Linder yell at him. "Her execution is supposed to be tomorrow!"

Near didn't respond. The heartless bastard. I looked back and saw Alice and Logan looking at each other scared.

"I thought about it." Near said. "If you go out there, and seeing your parents for a last time. With only one of us with you, who knows what will happen. You just may commit suicide." He looked at me in the eye. "I want to make sure I'm the death of you."

I gave up. It was no use anymore. He wasn't going to change his mind.

"Gevanni, please get me the death note." He turned around and Gevanni wasn't there. "Gevanni?"

--

Nu, finished writing down Stephan Loud's name, and she felt her body starting to fall in peices. "This is for you Logan." She said, looking at him. Alice, standing next to him, looked completely horrified at the shinigami that was turning to dust. "Be happy with your friends."

Logan looked at the shinigami that gave him the power to see names. "Thank you Nu. I'll never forget you." He looked at her.

Nu had fallen in love with him, and sacraficed herself for him.

Soon they heard a shreik coming from the room behind them and Gevanni came out, clutching his chest.

Neither of the two did anything to help him. They just stood there and watched. Near, Jamie, Linder and Rester came out the opposite room. they saw the dust and Gevanni.

Jamie looked at Logan and smiled.

--

I realized the true reasons they came back.

They were gonna kill Near.

I saw it myself. Nu killed Gevanni to keep him from getting the death note. Nu loved Logan enough.

But did that mean he really liked me? He came back with Alice to save me, obviously.

I looked at Near. He looked no different then before.

"Gevanni?" Linder said. She walked over to his lifeless body.

"We should have watched the shinigami more." Rester said.

Near walked up to Logan. "That proves that you are the second Kira." Near looked pleased with himself.

* * *

**the second half is posted at the same time, so no worries. **


	13. Part 12 Half 2

****

The second half of Part 12.

* * *

Part 12 2/2

Finis

I stood there in shock. "Come on," Near said. "Rester, get the Death note." Near grabbed Logan and Jamie. "Alice, you stay in here." He looked back at me.

I sat down in one of the chairs as they went into the room. Jamie looked back at me in a goodbye sort of way. She even knew that it's over.

Near is going to get them before we got him.

What's left to do? What will I do? If he doesn't kill Jamie or Logan, will they give up?  
Or would they keep being Kira?

If he does kill them, what will happen to me? I took out my phone and considered calling Jamie's parents. To tell them everything.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head on my hands.

I've failed them.

--

Near put me on a bench. Logan next to me. "Hope you two have had a happy life together, because you'll be happier in death."

I rolled my eyes and sat back. Logan looked at me and put his hand on my knee.

"Okay. Who volunteers to die first?" Near asked. I looked at him.

"I think Linder wants to. Or should I say Halle Bullock?" Logan spoke up. He stood, and looked straight at Near. I looked at him in shock. So did Linder.

"H..How?" She asked.

Logan pointed to his eyes. "I have the power, and this." He pulled my death note from his shoulder bag.

Near looked at it. I grabbed it from Logan and opened it to the last page. I saw all the names written down. I smiled. "Nate River. You have less then twenty minutes to live." His eyes wear filled with hatred and shock.

"No.." He said. I've never seen anything but an emotionless face on Near, but he was actually scared.

A cry came from Linder. He turned to look at her. She clutched her chest and started to gasp for air.

Seconds later she was dead.

"Two down. Two to go." Logan said. I smiled.

We may possibly win.

--

I haven't head anything since they went in.

It's scary to see the outcome. I may be the only survivor of this battle.

I got up and walked around.

The clock told me Near had twenty minutes left.

I tried to listen for any possible noise at the door, but I didn't hear anything.

Walking around, I turned and saw the shinigami I saw earlier come through the wall.

"Are you Alice?" It asked me. I nodded. "I'm Ryuk. I'm the owner of the Death Note you and Logan wrote in. I followed Jamie."

"Oh." I said. "So I guess you saw what happened in there?" He smiled and nodded.  
"But I'm not going to tell you. I don't play fair." He took out a Death Note. "Now, since she's going to die anyway, I may as well do her a favor and let her meet Light." He grabbed a pen.

"You're going to kill Jamie?" I asked.

"Yes. I am. I did that to Light Yagami, the original Kira. He was going to spend life in prison, so I ended his life. I'll do that to Jamie."

I stared at Ryuk in shock. "W..why?"

"Because, Near started to consider that he wouldn't kill her. Just give her prison. And the rule is that whenever a human picks up a deathnote that has falled in the human world, the owner of the shinigami has to follow that person until they die. Then that shinigami is to write their name down at the end of that persons life. Jamie is going to die years from now, and I don't want to sit in some jail waiting for it. So I'll do everyone a favor and kill her now." He started writing her name down.

"Wait!" I said. "What if she gets out?"

"She's Kira. She'll never get out." He laughed.

I looked at the clock and then at Ryuk.

Ten minutes.

Jamie can die in 40 seconds.

"What about Logan?"

"Near wrote his name down, but he's going to die later today."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I don't read minds. "

Eight minutes.

Ryuk had finished her name, and wrote down the time for one minute before Near's death.

"I'll be back soon." He floated through the wall.

Ryuk came back and had the two notes. Logan's, and Jamie's.

"Since you're the only survivor, you decided the fate of the Death Notes."

I took them and looked through them.

"You take them back to the shinigami Realm. And hold them tight. Don't drop them. Because if you do, some innocent teenager will pick it up and realize everything."

"Okay." He took them back. "See you around, L." He snapped open his wings and took off.

Only five minutes left. I turned to face the door.

-

Fate was going to take the lives of everyone in that room. Of course it was determined by three teenagers.

Alice stared at the door as the ticking of the clock grew louder.

Four. Saying goodbye was never easy. Even if your best friend was Kira, it's still hard. Nobody wants to say goodbye.

She wondered what was going on in the room. What they were talking about, if they were talking at all.

Three. Only one minute until Kira was gone from the world, possibly forever. Two minutes until Near was gone, and L had no more sucessors.

Unless you count Alice.

Two.

About thirty seconds later the door opened. Near stepped out and smiled. He closed the door behind him and looked at Alice.

Smiling, he dropped to the ground. Taking in the last of his life.

One last breath, was the breath of sucess.

Near had won.

Alice ran out the building and heading to the streets. But before she went, she saw a notebook on the ground. A black notebook.

She picked it up and saw that their was a note written in the back.

"I wanted Ryuk to leave this behind for you. I wrote this and told him to drop it. I want you to remember me by this, the only way I tried to change the world, was with a book. Wish it would have ended differently. Ryuk will follow you, just not in the creepy way. Just watching you from the Shinigami Realm. Goodbye Alice.

-Jamie."

* * *

**i wanted to post the epilouge tonight, but that's not happening, but i promise it before the fourth.  
**


	14. Epilouge

**Well here it is, the final chapter of the story.**

* * *

Epilouge.

It's been ten years since Kira dissappeared again. Everyone now believes he's gone, but the Kira followers still pray for a comeback. But one never came.

It's a cold December afternoon. One woman is walking the cemetary, carrying a bundle of red and black roses.

She stops at a tombstone she visits twice a year. She stopped once before in May, to celebrate the anniversary of the death. Now it's her birthday.

The woman places the roses on the grave and looks at the name.

"Jamie." She mutters as memories of the last time she saw her friend flash through her mind.

The look goodbye. The telling that she was Kira.

It's been ten years since her death.

She pulled down her hood of her jacket.

"Alice, we have to go now."

She looked at the man at her side. "Give me a few more minutes."

He nodded and walked away.

Her gaze then changed to the graves next to Jamie's. Her parents. The memories of telling them the news of how their daughter was killed on false accusations of being Kira.

She never told them the truth, because she couldn't do it. She let them die knowing their daughter was not Kira.

They had died in the within the past ten years, possibly of depression, or age. She never knew.

Just that they were happy.

Alice took out the book that was left for her, and opened it to the last page, where her last words were written.

"I know you're here, Jamie. You never left." She said softly. "Ryuk talked to me a few times. Told me that their is no heaven or hell."

She felt like she was talking to nothing. Her imagination.

Then she felt a cold breeze and knew that she was there.

"Is the only time you'll ever come out? Every ten years?" The trees blew in the wind, and it sounded like a yes. "Well I'll be here. If I remember by the time I'm over 90." The trees made a laughing sound. "I have to go. But I'll be here in May, to bring you more gothic flowers. And to visit you. Oh, and happy 26th birthday." The breeze blew one more time, then left.

Then she looked up, "I'll be waiting." She said to Ryuk.

She then ran over to Johnny, the man who came with her. "Okay, I'm ready." She said.

One look back, she almost swore she saw Jamie, walking down the path to another familiar person, who was holding his hand out to her. She just smiled and grabbed Johnny's arm.

End.

* * *

**now that it's over, i'll have to occupy myself with a different fanfic.  
hope you enjoyed the story.**

**-LightsKiraQueen. or Jess. ^.^**


End file.
